Return
by FishyPrincess
Summary: After over four years of floating in space, Tak is saved by the Massive. The Tallest listen to her story, and she makes a bargain with them. If she kills Zim, she becomes an Invader. But when she arrives on Earth, things get complicated-but not with Zim.
1. The Rescue

_A/N: I decided to actually write a DATR since I'm crazy about the pairing and they hardly exist. I know there's tons of "Tak Returns and Gets Revenge" type stories, but the only way I could make a DATR is to bring Tak back to Earth. Please don't ramble on and on about how this is unoriginal. Since it's going to be a really big challenge to write this, I have a co-writer! My friend, Norolimasfaloth, has agreed to write this with me even though she hates Invader ZIM. She's seen enough episodes to know the characters' personality and she has also seen Tak: The Hideous New Girl. She agrees with me that Dib/Tak is the best pairing in the Invader ZIM section. I'm not saying it is; that's just my opinion. Enough with the rambling; enjoy the fic!_

_Oh, yeah, and Invader ZIM is owned by Nickelodeon though Jhonen deserves it because it is really his creation. Bleh._

Darkness.

That was all Tak had seen for the past four and a half years. There was nothing she could do about I and that irritated her more than anything. No one would be happy if they had been launched into the deep void of space by a fake invader, right?

Ever since ZIM had beaten her, Tak and MiMi had been having a grand tour of blackness. They were helpless, so for all they knew, they could float around in space forever. Tak had been hoping that something would stop them, that someone could rescue them. So far, nothing similar had occurred.

Over time, her hope had slowly faded away. After all, it had been four and a half years. But one day, her hope was re-kindled as she saw a dot of light coming up ahead.

Wondering what on Irk it was, she scanned her surroundings. Only the light showed in the black void of space. It came closer until it showed itself to be the greatest ship in Irken history: the Massive.

The Massive was a huge spaceship that the leaders of the Irken Empire (the Tallest) inhabited. Built by Vortians, the Massive proved to be the strongest ship of all the races.

Tak was amazed at how small her ship (well, escape pod) was compared to the Massive. She had never seen it up close before. She began to wonder if her pod was too small; would anyone see her?

Her face lit up when a surrounding ship sped towards her. A red eyed Irken in a guard uniform appeared in the cruiser.

"State your name," he said with no expression whatsoever.

_My name? _Tak thought. _At a time like this, who cares about names?_ She then realized that this man did not know what she had been through.

"Tak," she said confidently. She held her head up proudly. "Invader Tak." She knew very well that she was not an invader—yet. She strived to be one of the Irken elite, but ZIM—a moronic invader with a fake mission—ruined that dream.

"What exactly are you doing in this…thing?" the Irken asked less formally.

"My robot, MiMi, and I were plunged into space by this invader named ZIM and--" Tak began, but was soon interrupted by the guard.

The man widened his eyes as if to recall a painful memory. "Oh, him…" he said bitterly as his eyes expressed hate. "Say no more. I'll get you out of here."

"Thank you, Sir!" Tak folded her hands gratefully.

Other Irkens of the same class gathered around to lead Tak and MiMi (what was left of her, anyhow) to safety. Her ship had run out of fuel long ago, making it hard to move. After much effort, Tak was safely transported to another cruiser, which took her to the Massive.

As the guards led her inside, she was dumbfounded at the interior. She could not imagine how long it had taken to build such a magnificent structure. Many pathways covered the bottom; each of them led to significant rooms.

In minutes, Tak—with the help of the guards, of course—reached the center of the gigantic spaceship where the Tallest were busy eating popcorn.

"My Tallest," the guard to the left of Tak said. "This Irken, well, she's—"

Tallest Red angrily turned to face the guard. The guard shrunk back fearfully, awaiting the punishment that may have been bestowed upon him.

"Dare you interrupt our popcorn-eating?" Red exclaimed, his red eyes burning with fury.

"I'm sorry-I-uh…didn't mean to—"

"You shall be sent to the planet of eternal slapping!" Red said, smirking. "Take him away, guards!"

Other guards pulled one of their one away hesitantly while the guard in the middle screamed for mercy.

The Tallest continued to obliviously eat popcorn even though the Irken's blood-curdling screams bounced off the walls. Tak's eye twitched at the high volume.

After about an hour, the Tallest finally noticed Tak and the remaining guard holding the parts of MiMi. Tallest Purple spoke first.

"What do you want?"

"My Tallest," the guard next to Tak said respectfully. "We found her and her disassembled robot in an escape pod."

"I remember you!" Tallest Purple said excitedly while pointing at Tak. "You're that one girl who was going to take over Earth for us! Kak, right?"

Tak shook her head and spoke, "No, my Tallest. It's Tak." Noticing what she had said, she held her breath and mentally slapped herself for daring to correct her short-tempered leaders. Would they punish her?

"Right," Red said. Tak exhaled slowly in relief. _They didn't notice, thank Miyuki…_

"Why are you here, exactly?" Purple asked as Red dismissed the guard and told him to take care of MiMi.

"I was stranded in space for four and a half years, Sirs," Tak explained, careful to impress her leaders.

Red spit out the popcorn he was currently chewing on and continued to choke. "How long?"

"Four and a half years," Tak repeated.

"How are you still alive?" Purple inquired astonished. Tak opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off. "What did you do without chips and popcorn? And donuts?!"

"May I remind you," Tak began politely. "That food is not a necessity for Irkens to live."

Red opened his mouth. "But the taste is to DIE for!"

Unsure of what to do or say, Tak nodded. Silence pursued until Red was reminded of what Tak was REALLY there for.

"Anyway," Red steered himself back on track. "How exactly did you get plunged into space?"

Before Tak could speak, one of the Irkens controlling the Massive announced, "Incoming transmission from Earth."

Both the Tallest groaned.

"Why me?" Purple asked himself as he looked towards the heavens.

Tak moved out of the way to avoid being seen by whoever they were talking to.

"Go ahead," Red whined to the Irkens behind him. A familiar face appeared on the transmission screen.

"My Tallest, I have come to report that the invasion is going smoothly. It seems as if the Armada can come soon. I'm estimating two months."

"ZIM," Tak whispered vengefully as she recalled what he did to her. She felt her anger rise up like an active volcano. He was the cause of all her problems. ZIM needed to pay.

"But that's the same thing you said two months ago," Red argued as Purple squinted one eye.

ZIM lowered his antennas. "Well, I said four months, then."

The Tallest looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Look, ZIM, we have to go."

"Alright, then," ZIM said proudly as he saluted. "Invader ZIM, signing off!"

The screen went blank.

"It's his entire fault!" Tak pointed to the vacant transmission screen. "He's the one who ruined my life!"

Red and Purple agreed. "If only we could get rid of him somehow…"

Tak's purple eyes widened. She had an idea. "I'll do it."

Purple looked at Tak confusedly. "Do what?"

"I'll get rid of ZIM, my Tallest!" Tak volunteered eagerly. "On one condition."

Both Tallest looked desperate. "Name it," Red said.

"I kill ZIM and you make me an invader."

"Deal."


	2. The Arrival

_Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is **NoroLimAsfaloth, the other author of this story**. Hear that? I** co-wrote** it. And **edited **it. Remember that, because there might be a few questions on that later...Anyway, so here's chapter two. It is the shortest of all of them (we've already written chapter 3, we, actually I, just need to edit it). Enjoy..._

--------------------

Where is it? Tak thought, staring out the front of her ship, searching for Earth somewhere in the vast nothingness of space. Once the Tallest had supplied her with a top-class ship, and MiMi had been repaired, the two had set off on their mission. They had been traveling for several months now; and should have arrived at ZIM's location a day ago.

And suddenly, there it was: a fairly small planet, compared to what Tak had seen. It was a mix of greens and blues, unlike Irk. Tak smiled at the thought of destroying the planet's only Irken inhabitant, and began to guide her ship towards Earth.

She found the oddly shaped, large piece of land that she had once before tried to steal her enemy's mission on and, remembering the coordinates the Tallest had given her, Tak lowered her ship down to the ground and looked around for any familiar sightings. Everything seemed the same as she had seen it before. Same buildings, roads, oblivious life forms...

Tak turned to her robot. "MiMi, turn on the holographic image we made and guard the ship. I am going to go find a place to hide it," she said. MiMi nodded.

Tak opened the hatch, turned on her holographic disguise, and stepped out onto Earth. The only things she had changed on her disguise from her old disguise were her hair color, which was now a deep purple instead of a dark blue, and her height, which was now a few inches taller. She could have changed it completely, but the people on this planet were so inattentive, why did it matter? The Irken began to walk down the sidewalk, looking for somewhere that her ship would not be disturbed in. She did not have to look long.

After only about ten minutes, something caught Tak's eye from across the street. She quickly walked towards it, and threaded through a few buildings until she came to what she wanted.

Giving a slight grin, Tak looked up at what would soon host her ship. A huge, warehouse loomed in front of her. Its doors were open, and nothing was inside. "Perfect," Tak said to herself. Turning around, she headed back to the ship and MiMi.

On the way there, Tak thought of ZIM. How was she going to get rid of him? Shrugging, she decided to figure that out later. Would he recognize her? She shook her head. No, he was too stupid. She turned to new faces: Dib and his sister. They were the only ones she had not been able to hypnotize last time. His sister Tak hated—she had sprayed her with some strange liquid and Tak suspected she had had something to do with destroying her plan, but Dib? She had kind of liked him for the short time that she had been around. He had actually had a brain, unlike the other people on his pitiful planet. She hoped she could talk to him before she left again.

Before she could ponder anything else, her ship appeared in front of her as she turned a corner. She hurried to it, and climbed in the hatch. MiMi saluted; Tak started up the ship and easily piloted it over the city and into the warehouse she had found before. Lowering the ship to the floor, she turned it off and the two aliens descended from their vehicle. MiMi transformed into her new lavender cat disguise as she touched the ground. Tak narrowed her purple eyes and focused her thoughts on a certain Irken. "ZIM. Find him," she told MiMi, and they headed off.

------------

"And now we have Moschelle Montopofelina and Dan Bakitus from..." the host from Mysterious Mysteries announced as Dib watched yet another tape of his favorite show. He stared at the TV, fascinated.

If you had watched Dib grow up throughout the years, you would not have noticed much change. Sure, maybe he had gotten taller and his ridiculous hair spike had grown longer, but he was still the same paranormal interested outcast as he had always been.

Dib looked up as he heard impatient banging on the door. He sighed and paused the tape.

Walking over, he opened it. Dib rolled his eyes as he saw who was at the door. "What is it, ZIM?" he asked, annoyed.

"Nice try, Dib!" The alien barged into the house, almost knocking his enemy over.

"I don't know what-"

"YES YOU DO!" ZIM pointed a finger in Dib's face accusingly. "You think I'm stupid don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Dib snorted.

Ignoring his comment, ZIM went on. "You know the Irken ship you created a model of?"

"Huh?"

ZIM interrupted him. "You tried to trick me with it!"

Dib shook his head. "What? I really don't know what you're talking about, Spaceboy. And how could I fool you with an unrealistic ship?"

ZIM shrugged. "Then how did it get there?!" He put his hands on his hips, trying to look intimidating.

"How would I know?" Dib said to the alien, "What's it anyway?"

"The Irken ship that just landed here," ZIM said impatiently.

"The Irken ship?" Dib echoed.

"Yes," ZIM said bluntly.

"Oh, well what do you want me to do about it?" Dib asked, quickly tiring of ZIM's ramblings.

"Nothing. ZIM needs no help! ZIM is very capable of doing...things," ZIM answered. Dib looked at him blankly, offering no response.

"Very well then, DIB. I must leave now." ZIM announced and left the house. Dib sighed, shut the door, and went back to watching Mysterious Mysteries.

--------------------

MiMi led the way to ZIM's "laboratory." They arrived quickly, and stood looking at the pitiful outwardly appearance of it. Tak smirked. It was almost as if ZIM wanted to be killed.

As she gazed at the deformed green house, she contemplated all possible ways to kill ZIM. It would not be hard; he was so pathetic anything would work. MiMi could probably do it herself, if Tak let her. But first, she had some spying to do.

--------------------

_Author's Note: It's me again... I have a quiz for everyone to answer in the reviews. _

_1) Who co-wrote this story? _

_2) Who edited this story? _

_There you go; I hope you liked the chapter. _

_Pirate Monkey: She went a little nuts when she found out that I did not put her name in bold when I said she was the co-writer. Anyway, we are unsatisfied with the title of this story and would greatly appreciate it if you could suggest a few title ideas in your reviews. Thank you for your service!_


End file.
